


Commander Giraffe, Viper Pilot Stiles and the Mighty Hale

by shipsanddip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Papa!Stiles, Rating: PG13, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsanddip/pseuds/shipsanddip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- Derek’s voice takes on a different tone when Annie enters the room and it always makes Stiles think of polished wood and brandy.</p><p>Extreme fluff. No really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Giraffe, Viper Pilot Stiles and the Mighty Hale

 

At first, he thinks it’s a part of his dream.

He is walking by the ocean, the sea and the sand a light, bluish grey. Big, soft clouds are rolling in over the horizon. A breeze tickles at the nape of his neck and Lance’s got his nose in the sand a couple of yards away. His yellow tail stands straight up and waves at Stiles like a flag. Everything is quiet, though he can see the break of the waves and feel the wind. The juxtaposition doesn’t bother him. The sky and the ocean, it all breathes calm and he is so warm and relaxed. Lance is looking back at him now, waiting ahead with a toothy grin on his face. Someone is standing far off in the distance, on the very edge of the cape. He can almost make out the muddled features when

"Daddy?"

His eyes flutter. His brain is hardwired to respond to that voice. He has to blink twice before anything makes sense and he can see in the darkness. Everything and everywhere is just _so_ comfortable. Urgh, fuck. Derek has an arm slung over his waist, his broad chest rising and falling slowly against Stiles’ back. The tickle against his neck is Derek’s breath tumbling over his skin and Derek’s stubble just grazing his shoulder. All Stiles sees at first are the blue curtains moving gently away from the open window, faint moonlight streaming through the fabric and hitting the wall opposite their bed.

With the wind and the light blanket and Derek pressed all the way down his back, it’s all just perfect for mid-august and oh god, he can’t have been asleep for more than five seconds. He glances quickly at the nightstand, the alarm clock glowing 2:45 making it closer to 4 hours. His entire body grumbles in protest as he turns, rolling onto his back. He had only gotten back from work at 8 pm, the company merger doing his head in and forcing him into overtime. Derek’s arm moves as Stiles shifts and he breathes out heavily through his nose.

"Daddy?"

The voice is still faint, she is probably standing in her doorway, building up courage to try and brave the dark hall. Derek’s eyes are open, nails scratching absentmindedly against his stomach. Stiles resists the urge to just burrow into him. Derek’s gaze is bleary as it meets Stiles’.

"Two blowjobs if you handle this."

Derek groans and pulls his hand over his face, rubbing at his jawline. The mattress moves as he stretches, a few joints popping and Stiles gets a tighter grip on the blanket before Derek manages to pull it off him. The room is a bit too chilly for his liking when he’s not being wrapped up in a Derek cocoon and Stiles really, really doesn’t want to get out of this bed. Derek’s not wearing a shirt (he can’t remember where he threw it) and Stiles’ eyes follow the movement of Derek’s stomach as he stretches. How is this his life?

"Why would you barter with something that I get anyway?" Derek arches an eyebrow, all smug self-confidence and slight teasing grin and _Derek._

"Perhaps because I’ll give you complete control over time and location," Stiles leans into temptation and licks at Derek’s collarbone.

"…arrogant douche," he manages as an afterthought against his skin.

Derek tilts his chin down, his small smile radiant even in the near darkness and Stiles can’t do anything except cover it with his own. His right hand buries in Derek’s hair, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. His body melts into Derek’s and it’s always just _so_ good… That’s when the sound of small, hurried footsteps making their way up the hall reaches his ears. Derek hears it first of course; he’s already turning reflexively towards the sound. The door to their bedroom opens and the amber glow of Annie’s nightlight makes Stiles blink.

"Daddy?"

Derek pulls away from Stiles’ arms and they both get up on their elbows.

"Yes, baby girl?" Derek’s voice takes on a different tone when Annie enters the room and it always makes Stiles think of polished wood and brandy.

Annie hesitates for a bit, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she hangs on to the handle of the door. Stiles can’t make out her face clearly but he can see her eyes, glinting light blue in the faint light. She’s worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. That’s all Derek.

"…I wet the bed."

Derek’s gaze flickers momentarily from his daughter to Stiles, who’s got his hand on top of Derek’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. Stiles’ eyes are all promises and Derek lets out a brief sigh, before pulling the blanket back and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Annie has got Toby the Giraffe (don’t ask) grasped firmly by a hoof in one hand and her portable nightlight in the other. Derek’s only got his worn, grey pj bottoms on and again Stiles tries to remember where he threw his t-shirt. Walking up to his daughter, Derek lifts Annie into his embrace, pressing her against his chest. He murmurs softly into her ear, soothing his hand down her back. Annie leans her head against his neck, tiny arms reaching ‘round as far as they will go, pulling Toby’s nose up against her cheek. Stiles can actually feel his heart melt.

"Do you want Papa to come too?"

Derek turns half way, snorting softly and shooting Stiles an all-knowing look. Stiles is still a sucker for the ladies. Well, one lady in particular these days. Annie nods, her brown hair falling down and bunching against Derek’s shoulders.

"Alright."

Stiles gets out of bed, the hair on his arms standing on end against the chill. He crosses the room to where Derek and Annie are, wrapping his arms around the two of them, his hands resting on top of Derek’s. He pushes up on his toes to press a kiss against Annie’s cheek, next to the one Toby left.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"The Sharptooth. He came out of the closet."

Stiles glares at the back of Derek’s head. The Land before Time is certifiably scarring and he’d told Derek as much. As the credits were rolling Stiles had spent about fifteen minutes forcing himself not to cry. He’d only failed for about 30 seconds. Four years old and a quarter (the quarter is important) isn’t old enough to be watching Don Bluth movies.

"It was just a dream, honeybee. It’s not real," Stiles pushes Annie’s bangs out of her eyes, smiling as she looks at him a bit skeptically.

"But I heard a noise coming from the closet," she asserts firmly.

Derek turns around in Stiles embrace, shifting Annie’s weight onto his left arm.

"If I make sure whatever it was isn’t there anymore, will you be okay going back to sleep?"

"You promise it won’t come back?"

Derek smiles, pushing his nose against her temple.

"Of course. I won’t let anything hurt you," he murmurs softly.

Stiles has to shake off a shiver as warmth spreads through his chest. It’s like he’s going to flush all over with what he feels for these two people in his arms. Stiles leans up to kiss Derek’s lips, pulling his fingers through both sets of dark hair.

"Take her to the bathroom, I’ll change the sheets."

Derek nods, walking out into the hallway and across the landing to the bathroom. Lance comes trotting up the stairs, and into their bedroom, wagging his tail and butting his nose against Stiles’ knee. Stiles gives him a brief pat and makes his way to Annie’s room. Behind him, the bathroom light switches on and the gentle timbre of Derek’s voice and Annie’s nimbler reply flows down the hallway.  He walks up to the closet, pulling clean sheets from the top shelf. Lance stakes out the room, sniffing the corners before sitting down to overlook the proceedings.

Whoever invented mattress protectors was a genius, Stiles thinks as he strips the bed. Putting Annie’s seven billion plush toys to the side, he balls up the old sheets and tosses them in the hamper. The new fresh ones have the solar system on them and Stiles remembers buying them at the planetarium two months ago. Annie had sat perched on his shoulders as they went around the exhibition and he’d told her the names and order of the planets, while intermittently making Colonial Viper sound effects and quoting Star Trek. Annie had asked about a thousand questions, bouncing up and down with excitement and steering the Viper by his ears. Stiles had answered as well as he could. Dark matter was a bit hard to make sensible to a four year old. Afterwards, Stiles might have overcompensated when rewarding Annie’s enthusiasm in the gift shop. He regrets nothing.

Derek walks in with Annie in his arms just as he’s putting the last penguin back in place. The bed looks like a besieged fort; bears, dogs, lizards, elephants and tigers leaning against the frame in row upon row. Annie is wearing one of Derek’s t-shirts and it fits her like a tent. She reaches out for him and Stiles stands up and moves into that small embrace like he doesn’t belong anywhere else.

He doesn’t.

"Daddy’s t-shirts are the best, aren’t they? I like sleeping in them too."

Annie burrows her face into Stiles’ neck as he carries her over to the bed, rocking her slowly like he used to when she was a baby. He still can’t quite believe this little person is his and that he gets to keep her. Stiles had always known he wanted kids but nothing could have prepared him for what it is really like. Seeing his heart running around in someone else’s body is the best way he knows how to describe it. It makes him rather uncomfortably aware of the sheer terror he must've put his Dad through. He sits down on the bed with Annie in his lap. Lance jumps up to join them at the foot, spinning around twice before settling down. Walking up to the closet, Derek makes a big show of opening the doors and checking every shelf for lurking Sharptooths (Sharpteeth?).

"Nothing in here, Annie. Nothing to be afraid of," he says as he lets Annie have one last look before closing the doors again.

Stiles tucks a stray lock of hair behind Annie’s ear.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Daddy promised," she pushes her knuckles against her eyes, right hand still gripping the commander of the plushie army that surrounds her.

Stiles turns his head, glancing at Derek who’s leaning against the wall with his hands deep in the pockets of the worn-out-going-on-disgusting pjs. Derek’s got a familiar look in his eyes, a small smile playing over his lips. It’s a look that means pride and love and family. Stiles is glad he’s already sitting down, since that look always makes his knees buckle.

"Yeah, he did. He and I are always just down the hall and Toby’s here and Lance. And you’ve got Daddy’s shirt on and that’s like armor. No dinosaurs can touch you when you’re wearing the mighty Hale armor, right?"

Annie nods, smiling that same small smile as her Daddy and Stiles answering one is a reflex. He leans her back against the pillows, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

"Too right. I love you, sleep tight," Stiles bends down to kiss her temple, feeling Derek’s hand settling against his shoulder. As he straightens, Derek kneels and whispers some secret into Annie’s ear, making her giggle. He kisses her and she curls up on her side.

Stiles stands up and slings an arm around Derek’s waist, pressing their sides together as they walk out into the hallway. With one last lingering glance on the bed, Derek closes the door. Stiles decided this is the opportune moment to reach up and pull Derek in for a kiss. Derek only spends about four seconds being surprised and then his quiet moan rumbles into Stiles’ mouth. His hands slide down Stiles back, pulling Stiles flat against his body as he walks them back towards their room.

"I’m shocked you even left the bed," Derek says in a tone of voice that makes it clear he’s anything but.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I’m totally whipped. Can’t help it. Plus…" he pauses and tilts his head back as Derek pushes him against their door, kissing a trail down the column of his throat. He has to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself moaning.

"…seeing you all gentle and protective always makes me want to ride you into next week."

He feels more than hears Derek’s answering groan, vibrating against his chest. Stiles hooks his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls himself up, locking his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek’s hands pull him up higher, fingers digging into his thighs. Holding him in place with one arm, Derek turns the handle to their door and lets them inside. He carries Stiles over to their bed, pushing him back against the pillows and leaning down to cover him. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and kneels between his legs, eyes glittering.

"About that blowjob..."

"Oh, you’ve been upgraded."

Derek scrapes his nails over Stiles’ scalp in a way that makes Stiles arch his back.

"I thought you were dead tired."

"I am. Help put me to sleep."

And so Derek does.

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into writing. Concrit welcome. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
